matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaitan DeSaxe
Zaitan DeSaxe is the second-born son of Anthony DeSaxe, and a member of the Four Legendary Kingdoms. History Early History Zaitan DeSaxe was born in 1994 to Anthony DeSaxe and an unnamed mother. He and his older brother Dion became members of the Kingdom of Underworld (which did not include their French homeland) as part of the ancient group known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms. Because of his membership in the Four Kingdoms, Zaitan was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learning of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. As the third trial, the Diverting of the Hydra Galaxy, was expected to occur by the mid 2010s, Zaitan devoted himself to studying the previous Great Games of the Hydra that preceded the trial, planning on being one of the sixteen participants. To prepare, Zaitan trained for years in combat and studied classical history. As they grew up, Zaitan and Dion, as well as their cousin George Khalil, often tormented the Minotaurs that lived in the Underworld, torturing and killing them for fun. Before The Four Legendary Kingdoms When the the Star Chamber within the Underworld opened, allowing the nine Golden Spheres to be retrieved, Anthony alerted the other Kingdoms of the development, with the Great Games set to begin within the next month. Dion, who desired to be the King who recieved the Mysteries, knowledge given to the King who's Champion completed the Games, conspired with Zaitan to win the Games and then to kill their father. They also recruited some of their father's warriors who were taking part as opponents for the Champions, Mephisto, Fear, Chaos and the Hydra, to show Zaitan preferential treatment during the Games to increase their chances of success. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Zaitan, like the other participants in the Games, was left in a strange cell until he was eventually confronted by one of the Minotaurs. After killing his opponent, Zaitan proceeded out of the cell to find himself among the thirteen others who had succeeded against their enemies, before listening to his father's opening speech for the Great Games. Zaitan soon made his way through the Second Challenge's water-filling pit, likely avoiding interference from Chaos and Fear until he managed to complete the Challenge. Zaitan then watched as the winner who had retrieved the Sphere, Gregory Brigham, used his reward to have another Champion executed on the spot. After the interim before the next Challenge, Vacheron told Zaitan to select one from his support team to be handcuffed to for the next Challenge. Zaitan and his companion were brought to the starting point for the Third Challenge, where they struggled through the army of Minotaurs and armoured elephants and eventually made it through to the coward's exit. During the night, Zaitan was visited by Dion while everyone else slept, and was given information regarding the maze for the Fourth Challenge. The next morning, Zaitan, the other Champions and hostages were brought on the hostage train to the wall maze, and Zaitan selected two of his companions to help him try and obtain either one of the two Golden Spheres, or the "Golden Stag", Mephisto. Once the Challenge started, Zaitan quickly dispatched his companions to slow down his enemies (just as Corazon did) while he made his way into the maze. Zaitan quickly came across Fear and the Sphere he guarded, and made a show of fight before Fear afforded Zaitan and opportunity to grab the Sphere and flee to the exit, being the first to win the Challenge. As the progression prepared to move on to the Fifth Challenge, Zaitan was informed that Hades was hosting a lunch for all of the Champions and their sponsoring Kingdoms, and so Zaitan cleaned himself up before dining with his father and brother. During the lunch, Hades asked his son what he would like as his reward for retrieving one of the Spheres in the last Challenge; knowing of the difficulty of the next Challenge, Zaitan requested an exemption from the Fifth Challenge. While the other Champions were taken to the Challenge, Zaitan and George helped Dion secure one of Jack West Jr's friends, Alby Calvin, and took him to one of their Minotaur torture chambers. Zaitan set a hot iron brand in front of Alby's face and then watched as Dion told the Oracle of Siwa Lily West their plan to usurp their father and take Lily as his bride, with Zaitan threatening Alby all the while the ensure she would be compliant. After the Fifth Challenge was over, Zaitan was brought along with the rest of the procession to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk before proceeding to the observatory for the remaining Challenges. As they descended down for the final Challenges, Zaitan and Brigham both openly expressed their desire to be the one to kill Jack, if for nothing else than to have the glory of taking the Fifth Warrior's life. In the Sixth Challenge, Zaitan was faced off with Renzin Depon, but, unbeknownst to the watching Royals, Zaitan wore concealed blades in his hands, which quickly brought down the Tibetan and afforded Zaitan the opportunity to snap Renzin's neck. For the Seventh Challenge, Zaitan was faced with Brigham, and both reiterated their desire to win and kill Jack. However, Chaos and Mephisto, being used as additional elements in the Challenge, favoured Zaitan, and Mephisto was able to use his flail to severely injure Brigham's shoulder. Zaitan quickly took the opportunity to use his concealed blades to help fell Brigham before taking Mephisto's flail. Zaitan proceeded to toy with Brigham, purposely crushing his hands and knees while taunting that he could never fight Jack in his pitiful state. Once Zaitan whispered his final taunt, he causally kicked Brigham into the nearby pit to fall to his death. With only Jack standing in his way from winning the Games, Zaitan gladly met him on the combat platform. With the Royals out of earshot, Zaitan explained his and Dion's reasons for wanting to kill and usurp Hades, and their intention to share their power, and Lily, with one another. Rather than take Jack on in full, however, Zaitan motioned for Chaos and the Hydra to move in and weaken Jack before he made the final blow. However, Jack threw them all for a loop as he threw spatters of his blood onto Chaos's helmet to blind the black-lion warrior before taking his sword and using it to decapitate the Hydra. In Zaitan's moment of shock, Jack used the Hydra's whip and lodged its spikes his arm, and then sent both Chaos and Zaitan falling into the pit together. While Hades simply bowed his head in silence to mourn his son's death, Dion seethed in silent fury at Jack, and after the Games were over he warned Jack that he would have him killed for ruining his and Zaitan's plans, and for killing his brother. Personality . Trivia . Category:Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Antagonists Category:French Characters Category:Royals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Great Games Champions Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members